Henge no Jutsu
by I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi
Summary: RE-EDITTED. What happens when the boys of the rookie nine and team Gai switch places? The final chapter in this story… who won the bet? And what do the losers have to do?... hehehe enjoy. COMPANION story to WSFO
1. The bet

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Summary**: What happens when the boys of the rookie nine and team Gai switch places? This is a companion piece to my first story What Sakura found out. My apologies if it's a little OOC…

* * *

**THE BET  
**

* * *

_Why am I here?_ The white eyed prodigy wondered to himself. It wasn't an existential question; no, he wasn't wondering about fate or destiny or his existence in the universe, he was merely asking himself why he was, at that moment, gathered around team 7's old training grounds with all the male members of the rookie nine and Lee. He couldn't quite figure it out though.

Over the last few years, since the first chunnin exam took place and his team had met the rookie nine, the four kunoichi had become close friends, as a result, the guys often found themselves together participating in some social activity or another. Most of the guys were close friends with their other male teammate, so for a time, they rarely engaged much with the other guys. Except for Naruto who seemed to feel comfortable with just about everyone, regardless of whether the others wanted to be around him at all.

While Neji had always been more distant then the other guys, Lee had immediately taken it upon himself to get to know each of the other guys. Neji, on the other hand, would usually just sit and watch as Tenten and the other girls had their fun. Sometimes he would talk with Lee or Naruto, and on the rare occasion that Shikamaru wasn't sleeping or cloud watching, Neji would play a game of Go or Shogi with him. He didn't mind Shikamaru much. He was clearly very deserving of his genius title, and he was generally quiet, finding it too troublesome to talk, which suited Neji just fine, since he was never much of a talker himself.

Still, though he was slowly beginning to accept the rest of the rookie nine, even so much as to consider them friends, he always felt more comfortable when he was training with Tenten. But lately Tenten had been feeling sick, and growing tired rather quickly. Neji knew why, and so he had been ending training early lately, so that she could rest and recover. As a result, Neji found himself hanging out with the guys more often. It was on one of these occasions that Naruto had come up with this bet idea.

"That's a stupid idea dobe." Groaned the raven haired Uchiha.

"You're just saying that because you know you can't do it Sasuke-teme." Naruto exclaimed.

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke replied.

"I think it'd be fun, I'm in!" exclaimed Kiba

"YOSH! ME TOO!" yelled Lee.

"This is troublesome." Shikamaru groaned.

"So is everyone in?" asked Naruto

"Hai," shouted Kiba, Lee, and Choji. Neji, Shino, and Sasuke remained silent, neither agreeing nor disagreeing, while Shikamaru found the whole thing too troublesome to really care either way. But eventually, even the reluctant four ninjas agreed to the ridiculous proposition made by the blond haired loudmouth.

"This is going to be troublesome." sighed Shikamaru.

"So how are we going to do this? whose going to be who?" asked Choji (1)

"Well…" thought Naruto "I don't know. What do you think Kiba?"

"Why are you asking me? It's your idea." stated Kiba.

"I'LL BE MY ETERNAL RIVAL, NEJI!" exclaimed Lee.

"…" Neji arched an eyebrow.

Kiba snickered, a visible smirk appeared on Sasuke's face; even Shino was amused by the thought, though no one could tell behind his high collar, but the bugs inside him were even giggling.

"Maybe it's better if we make it a rule that no one can play the part of his teammate." suggested Shikamaru.

"HUH? WHY?" asked a rather confused and disappointed Lee (as disappointed as a Lee could get).

"Because the game would never end." explained Shikamaru.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Meaning that because each of us know our teammates the best, anyone who was pretending to be their teammate, would be the winner of this game, dobe." replied Sasuke who caught on to Shikamaru's reasoning.

"So if we all switched places with our teammate, no one would lose, or it would take too long to play this game, right?" asked Choji. (2).

"Exactly." answered Shikamaru.

That was exactly what Shikamaru had been trying to say. He suspected that anyone playing the part of such a close friend would have an unfair advantage over the others. Secretly, however, Shikamaru deduced that if certain people switched personalities, some of them might make each other look like baka's and he didn't want to make this 'game' any more troublesome then it already seemed it was going to be.

After much debate, it was decided; using Henge no Jutsu (3), Shikamaru would switch places with Kiba, Sasuke with Choji, Shino with Lee, and Neji with Naruto. The rules of the game where simple, they'd each transform into the other and pretend to be that person, who ever stayed in character the longest won the game, and got to lord it over the others. And the Prize? … Well that was what convinced everyone to join in the little bet.

* * *

**TBC...  
First up**: SHIKAMARU

* * *

(1) I know in the original story, it was Shikamaru who asked this, but since he's the one who comes up with the basic guidelines, I figure, I would let someone else ask this question.

(2) hey, he's Shikamaru's best friend, of course he gets him… I mean, he was the only one who knew that Shikamaru would quit during his fight with Temari right from the start… I bet that if he wasn't always eating, he'd probably say a few smart things here and there

(3) Henge no Jutsu is the transformation jutsu.

**A/N:** I wasn't actually thinking about breaking this up into chapters, but I figured, why not? They're probably going to be kind of short chapters (like 600 words maybe, most likely less then 1000), just some funny or amusing little stories about one or two crazy things that happen to each guy, or maybe to each pair. We'll see.


	2. Shikamaru's Day

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter summary**: What happens when the boys of the rookie nine and team Gai switch places? This chapter is about Shikamaru's day. Let's just say… the lazy-nin having to play the hyperactive Kiba… should be fun… KibaxHinata hinted.

* * *

**SHIKAMARU'S DAY**

* * *

After the "bet" was arranged and all the details were taken care of, the 8 guys of the rookie nine and team Gai decided to split up and go about their days. After all, part of the rules said that they couldn't hide. They had to be present in front of at least one person at all times in order for it to be a fair game. Otherwise one of them could easily take off and hide in a corner of Konoha, and say he stayed in character at all times.

Fortunately Shikamaru had thought of this and suggested the rule. Unfortunately, that meant HE couldn't go hide in a corner of Konoha and watch the clouds all day; he actually had to play Kiba for the day.

_So who IS Kiba? _Shikamaru's thoughts ran a mile a second. (**1**)

_Oh no…_thought Shikamaru. He knew that there were going to be some challenges and complications to this little game of Naruto's, but he had neglected to really think about the implications of playing Kiba. It was bad enough that he had to act as hyperactive as Kiba was, _better then having to be Naruto or Lee though_, but he had forgotten to consider the Inuzuka's nin-dogs.

_That's going to complicate things. How troublesome._ He sighed.

* * *

"Kiba-kun." came a soft voice behind 'Kiba' (Shikamaru).

"Hinata!" replied a surprised 'Kiba' (Shikamaru), "umm… What's up?" Shikamaru said, trying to sound as Kiba-ish as possible.

"Ano… I was looking for you and Akamaru-kun." Hinata replied.

"Oh? Were we supposed to be training?" Shikamaru assumed that was the most likely reason that Hinata would be looking for her teammate.

"N-no. You asked me to eat lunch with you two today, don't you remember Kiba-kun?" stammered Hinata, as a slight blush rose on her face.

_Huh. We all know Hinata likes Naruto, but I wonder if she might like Kiba too. For that matter, I wonder if Kiba likes Hinata. She did say that he invited her to eat lunch with him. _Shikamaru mind went through all the possible scenarios and the most likely scenario was that perhaps Kiba did like Hinata; there was only one way to find out.

"Just you and me?" asked 'Kiba' (Shikamaru).

"And Akamaru-kun" said a blushing Hinata.

_Meaning no Shino… _a knowing smirk spread across 'Kiba' (Shikamaru)'s face.

"Ano… where is Akamaru-kun?" asked Hinata.

"Huh?... oh. Akamaru met a shy little girl dog and they're out doing… doggie things." 'Kiba' (Shikamaru) quickly came up with an excuse for why the white nin-dog was noticeably absent from his 'master's' side.

"Oh." blushed an already pink Hinata.

"Hey Hinata," 'Kiba' (Shikamaru) grabbed Hinata's hand and started pulling her towards the hill where Hinata liked to pick flowers, "Come on, I know the perfect place to take a break from training." he added, forgetting about the lunch idea altogether.

"B-but w-we h-haven't s-started t-training t-today." said a bright red Hinata.

"Oh." 'Kiba' (Shikamaru) stopped walking, but then continued, "Well, then maybe we should take the day off today anyway. I mean, I can't really train without Akamaru right?" 'Kiba' (Shikamaru) grinned at Hinata.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." Hinata agreed, "but then, what will we do instead?" she asked.

"Well… we could just sit here and… pick flowers." Replied 'Kiba' Shikamaru as they arrived at their location.

"R-Really Kiba-kun?" asked Hinata.

"Well… you like picking flowers, right Hinata? ... You always smell nice; like flowers, I thought maybe you'd like to pick flowers." 'Kiba' (Shikamaru) said, while flashing, the now tomato red Hinata a toothy grin.

_Kiba owes me for this._

In truth, Shikamaru didn't know if Hinata smelled like flowers, but he figured that since she did like picking flowers, it was likely that she did smell like them. And with Kiba's incredibly sense of smell, he probably did know what Hinata smelled like. And if he was right, and Shikamaru was always right, he was pretty sure he'd just done Kiba a favor.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Next up:** KIBA

* * *

(1) too lazy to go into all the details, plus I'm no Shikamaru, it would take too much effort to write down everything he could possibly think, while dissecting the character that is Kiba… huh… maybe there is a little Shikamaru in me after all… too bad it was the lazy part and not the genius part… lol

**A/N:** You all probably noticed that I put in apostrophes 'NAME' the name of the character being played, and in PARENTHESIS (NAME) the person who is playing that part… example: 'Kiba' Shikamaru… because sometimes people forget whose who, and to avoid confusion and going back and forth, I figured it's be easier this way, and I'm going to continue to do that in the next chapters. If you people think it's distracting or annoying, just let me know so I'll stop doing it in future chapters. Okay, thanks… Hope you liked this chapter. : D I love Hinata and Kiba, they're so cute… Kiba's awesome!


	3. Kiba's Day

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter summary**: What happens when the boys of the rookie nine and team Gai switch places? Since the last chapter was about Shikamaru, this chapter is going to be about Kiba's day. Let's just say… Kiba thought he was going to have an easy day being lazy Shikamaru, after all… how hard could it be? But with the troublesome women in Shikamaru's life, will it really be as easy as Kiba thought?… slight ShikaxIno implied, but I'm a ShikaxTem fan myself, so… it's very light.

* * *

**KIBA'S DAY**

* * *

_This shouldn't be too hard. I'm definitely going to win!_ Thought a very enthusiastic Kiba.

"Oi, what are you so jumpy about?" the voice of a certain blond haired kunoichi rang out behind Kiba.

The voice was coming from none other than Ino, Shikamaru's female teammate, who was standing in front of her family's flower shop.

"Nothing." Kiba cooled himself down, he didn't want to lose this bet, not when it seemed like he could actually win this thing. "Troublesome" he added, just to sound more convincing.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" yelled a very angry Ino.

"Nothing!" replied 'Shikamaru' (Kiba).

He was used to temperamental women, growing up in a female run household, Kiba learned that when a woman was yelling at you, the best thing to do was be quiet and stay out of their way.

"Okay, well, I'm off, bye Ino." 'Shikamaru' (Kiba) waved as he began walking off.

"Wait!" yelled Ino, causing 'Shikamaru' (Kiba) to freeze on the spot.

"What is it?" inquired 'Shikamaru' (Kiba).

"Could you do me a favor Shika-kun?" Ino batted her eyelashes at 'Shikamaru' (Kiba).

"Ah… okay." replied 'Shikamaru' (Kiba), never being one to say no to a girl.

"Really?!" a stunned Ino looked at 'Shikamaru' (Kiba).

"Um… I mean… _'sigh'_ no… troublesome woman." replied 'Shikamaru' (Kiba), upon realizing his mistake.

"AHHH! SHIKAMARU!" yelled Ino, "Well, TOO BAD, you already agreed."

"Ok, fine." said a terrified 'Shikamaru' (Kiba), _wow, poor Shikamaru, my mom never yells at me that bad. He really should learn to stop calling women "troublesome."_

"I need you to deliver some flowers for me. My parents are out of town, and they left me to run the shop by myself. Problem is, that means I have no one to do the deliveries today." Ino explained.

"Okay, I'll do it." sighed 'Shikamaru' (Kiba).

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you Shika-kun." Ino ran to hug 'Shikamaru' (Kiba)

_Huh, this is nice. I wonder if Shikamaru has something going on with this chick _(**1**).

"Hey, Shika-kun?.." Ino began, bringing Kiba out of his thoughts.

"huh?" 'Shikamaru' (Kiba) looked down at the girl.

"Why is Kiba's dog following you?" Ino asked, as she pointed towards an oversized Akamaru, who was doing a poor job of trying to hide behind a water bucket. (**2**).

"um… I don't know." said 'Shikamaru' (Kiba), "So where are those deliveries?" asked 'Shikamaru' (Kiba), trying to distract Ino. And it worked too. She went back inside the shop, dragging 'Shikamaru' (Kiba) in with her.

* * *

"Akamaru, you're going to give me away," growled 'Shikamaru' (Kiba), as an oversized 'puppy' tried to tackle the lazy-nin wannabe on their way through the streets of Konoha.

In Akamaru's defense, he really wasn't trying to knock Kiba over, he figured, it would be easier to get the deliveries done faster, if Akamaru just carried Kiba on his back. But that would draw too much attention and then Kiba would likely lose the bet, so Kiba decided to walk instead.

_So much for taking a nap today..._

* * *

**TBC...**

**Next up**: SASUKE

* * *

(1) Kiba would totally be the type of guy to call a girl 'chick'… lol

(2) lol… it's the only thing I could think of, and then when I imagined it, it just seemed so amusing… lol

**A/N:** It's weird. I was going go in a different direction, maybe make it a ShikaxTem fic, but I think I'll probably save that more for the original story line, after all, this companion piece is supposed to cover one day, while the original fanfic is going to cover a lot more, so… I think I'll definitely leave that type of story line for _that_ story. I also wanted to make this chapter about how hyperactive Kiba is, and make it seem like it would be a hard thing for him to do nothing… but I kind of like how it turned out. Hope you all liked it too…**: D**


	4. Sasuke's Day

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter summary**: What happens when the boys of the rookie nine and team Gai switch places? Thanks to all you nice people who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Also thanks for the suggestions. First up: Sasuke. This story hints at a future story I'll be writing about how Sasuke comes back to Konoha. The important things to know are that Orochimaru is dead, but Itachi isn't. The rookie nine are all 16 and team Gai 17. slight Ino x Choji implied.

* * *

**SASUKE'S DAY**

* * *

_How hard can it be to pretend to be a bottomless pit?_ Wondered the Uchiha genius.

Sasuke figured that it wouldn't be too hard to be Choji, since all he ever saw Choji do was eat, chase butterflies, and watch clouds with Shikamaru. The rules said that he had to be around other people, but since Sasuke didn't like being around people all that much, he figured maybe he'd just hang out and watch clouds with Shikamaru, but then he remembered that Kiba was pretending to be Shikamaru, and there was no way he was going to spend the whole day with Kiba.

_That dog boy is almost as annoying as Naruto._

Being a genius, Sasuke should have been able to come up with something to do to convince people he was Choji, but the truth was he didn't really know much about the young Akimichi, other than that his teammates were that lazy genius Shikamaru, and the annoying, former Sasuke fan-girl, Ino Yamanaka.

Though Sasuke had been gone for a few years before his return, less than a year ago, he had reintegrated into Konoha society with little trouble. True, he had never been sociable, and very little had changed there; still, people had always given him the respect owed to any member of the most respected clan in Konoha (even if now, there was only three of them left).

Upon his return to the hidden leaf village, there had been many who had considered him a traitor, and for a time, there was much distrust, but thanks to all his friends, Sasuke was able to slowly rebuild his life in the hidden leaf, while still training to kill his brother Itachi. (**1**)

Still, even though much had changed in the time since he had returned to Konoha, whenever he walked the streets, he would sometimes hear villagers whispering behind his back, along with the occasional fan-girl (or 10) giggling behind him, or chasing after him. It was nice, for once to walk the streets completely unnoticed.

"CHOJI!" a voice yelled behind Sasuke.

He abruptly turned to see who had called out to him, all the while trying his best to say in character.

"Ino." came the calm voice of 'Choji' (Sasuke).

"Hi Choji-kun" Ino smiled upon catching up to Choji, who had just passed the Yamanaka flower shop.

"What do you want Ino?" 'Choji' (Sasuke) said, as friendly as possible, which was sadly not that friendly, but Ino didn't seem to notice.

"Choji-kun, do you know where Shika-kun might be?" Ino asked "I have something I want that lazy bum to do for me."

"No." replied 'Choji' (Sasuke), wondering why it was that Ino was looking for Shikamaru, and not just asking Choji to do whatever it was she wanted from the lazy ninja.

"Oh, well… when you see him, could you tell him I'm looking for him please?" Ino sweetly asked.

"Ok." replied 'Choji' (Sasuke) as he began to walk away.

"Wait, Choji…" Ino began, causing 'Choji' (Sasuke) to stop and look back at her.

Suddenly, the blond kunoichi leaned into 'Choji' (Sasuke) and gave him a light peck on the cheek. 'Choji' (Sasuke)'s face lightly blushed at the contact, but he remained silent, too shocked to know what that meant.

"That's for the painting of me you gave me. It was really pretty." Ino explained. "why don't you come to my house for dinner tonight?… That way I can thank you properly by cooking you a nice meal." She smiled warmly at 'Choji' (Sasuke).

"Sure." Was all 'Choji' (Sasuke) could think to say, as Ino turned and walked back into the flower shop.

_So he paints…_

* * *

**TBC...**

**Next up:** CHOJI

* * *

(1) This was written way before Itachi... well I'm sure if you've read the manga I don't need to further explain this... but basically my stories tend to revolve around a pre-timeskip storyline, before the deaths, before the new characters (i.e. Sai and Yamato), pretend it's like a crossroads was met at the timeskip, and my stories just happen to take the non-shippuuden road...

**A/N**: Seriously, there's really not all that much about Choji, other than that he love to eat, so I decided that I wanted to give him a little more depth. I remember when I saw the episode where Choji and Shikamaru became friends, I thought Choji was such a sweet and sensitive little boy and that Choji's dad had a deep soul. So I figure, even though on the outside Choji might not be your ideal ninja, nor as pretty as Neji and Sasuke, he's probably got a beautiful spirit. So I made him an artist. (Edit: wasn't meant to base him on Sai's characteristics... it was actually written before i caught up to the manga and SAI showed up... kind of interesting parallels, i think), I hope you liked this chapter. I did. **: D**


	5. Choji's Day

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter summary**: What happens when the boys of the rookie nine and team Gai switch places? Choji's usually someone people take for granted. If he weren't so big, most people wouldn't even notice the quiet ninja. So what happens, when Choji pretends to be one of the most popular boys of Konoha? Ino x Choji implied. Very slight Sasuke x Sakura implied.

* * *

**CHOJI'S DAY**

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" came the uncharacteristic scream from one Sasuke Uchiha. Or at least that's what it appeared to the outside observer. In reality, poor Choji was having a hard time running away from all the fan-girls chasing after him.

Choji had thought that pretending to be the popular Uchiha Sasuke might be fun; it wasn't often that he was noticed by the opposite sex. But being chased down and stalked by half the girls in Konoha was beginning to be too much for the poor Akimichi. (1)

He had been running for hours since he's "switched" places with Sasuke, and it was beginning to wear him out. He wasn't used to running so much, and unfortunately, he wasn't nearly as fast as Sasuke, and had almost been caught a number of times. If he hadn't yelled out Sakura's name each time, to distract the jealous fan-girls, he wouldn't have been able to get away. (2).

To be perfectly honest, it wasn't the attention that bothered him. What teenage boy wouldn't like to be chased around by a bunch of girls? It would probably have been Kiba's dream come true. But, the truth was that Choji already had someone he cared about. None of the other girls could hope to compare to her, as far as Choji was concerned.

Years ago, she would have been in the group of girls chasing after Sasuke. Fortunately she had long since given up her infatuation for the Uchiha prodigy, giving Choji some hope that maybe someday she might like him.

Over the year's she'd become a lot nicer to him, which only caused his affection for her to grow all the more. He'd recently even given her a painting that he had made of her. He hoped that she had liked it, but there was no way for him to be sure. When Choji had gone to give her the painting, he had been too much of a chicken to see her reaction, and had ended up shoving it in her hands before making a mad dash out of the flower shop her family owned.

But that was nothing compared to how much he was running now. The girls never seemed to give up.

Suddenly 'Sasuke' (Choji) bumped into something solid.

"Yo" came the lazy voice of Konoha's famous copy-cat ninja.

Choji looked up at the masked face gazing down at him, before looking around to see if any fan girls were nearby.

"Sasuke, have you seen Itsu anywhere?" Kakashi asked the younger ninja. (3).

Choji shook his head, a little frantically, which was greeted with a suspicious look from Kakashi, but the copy-cat ninja just shrugged it off before nervously scanning the area for the woman in question. Satisfied that Itsu was nowhere near by, Kakashi pulled out his favorite little orange book and walked away.

"SASUKE!" came the loud shrieks not far from where 'Sasuke' (Choji) was standing. He immediately started running in the opposite direction.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Next up**: LEE

* * *

(1) the other half are chasing down Naruto, whose pretending to be Neji, and then the 20 something's and up are chasing after Kakashi… lol

(2) hey, he's not Shikamaru's best friend for nothing people… he's got some smarts in him too

(3) was going to edit this out in the redone version, but it would change the suspicious look from Kakashi, so I left it in. Anyway, it's just a tie in to my OC... no need to really read it to understand this, it was just set up for Choji's "frantic" reaction that makes Kakashi a little suspicious.

**A/N**: I was going to add something about Sakura running into Choji to ask if he'd seen Tenten, to kind of still tie this story into **WSFO**, which this is a companion piece to, but I don't know, I liked where this ended. To tell the truth, I never really thought much of Choji in anyway until I wrote this and the last chapter… I kind of like Choji now… or at least the image of Choji I've painted in my imagination. I wonder if I can do this with Shino now… huh…

Thanks everyone for reading my stories. And once again thanks for the reviews and suggestions, I really appreciate it.


	6. Lee's Day

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter summary**: What happens when the boys of the rookie nine and team Gai switch places? This is going to be a very short chapter, because there really won't be much to say… lol… but I hope the imagery will at least be humorous, and full of youth… lol (my apologies if the honorifics aren't quite right).

* * *

**LEE'S DAY**

* * *

He had thought that he would not lose to his eternal rival; or any of the other guys from the rookie nine.

He had thought that being Shino would not be that difficult, since Shino rarely did or said anything.

He had thought that this would be a great way to show the spring time of his youth to his 7 friends.

He had thought that it was a youthful idea to accept Shibi Aburame's invitation to train with him, even if Shibi believed Lee to be his son at the time.

But he had NEVER thought that it would turn out like this.

"AHHHH!" yelled a transformed Lee, as he ran through the forest of Konoha.

* * *

_Earlier that day_

* * *

Lee had attempted to disguise himself as Gai-sensei had taught him to (1), but the other boys had told him he needed to use Henge no Jutsu like the rest of them. Shikamaru had made it a part of the rules, and Lee always followed the rules. So, while he had been unable to do the jutsu himself, Neji had been nice enough to help Lee by transforming him into Shino. (2).

* * *

_Back to the present_

* * *

"I MUST DO 500 LAPS AROUND KONOHA AS PUNISHMENT FOR NOT COMPLETING MY 'PRETEND TO BE SHINO-KUN MISSION'" yelled an always youthful Lee.

Lee rarely failed, and he NEVER gave up, but this 'mission' had been far too frightening for even the fearless and youthful Lee to accomplish. (3).

Upon being transformed into the quite and mysterious Shino, Lee had gone in search of a youthful way of acting like Shino. It had been a challenge to remain as quiet as Shino usually was, but Lee felt he had accomplished it with youthful vigor (4).

At first, Lee had walked around the streets of Konoha, he'd gotten a few odd looks, but he figured that everyone was just admiring his youthful spirit. It never occurred to him that people would find it shocking to see a smiling Shino walking around (5).

Eventually Lee had ended up in front of the Aburame house, figuring that that was the best place to be Shino. Upon arriving at the Aburame house, Shibi-san had walked up to him and asked if he had free time to start a new training technique. Lee had immediately agreed, and followed Shibi out into the forest.

Poor Lee… he had completely forgotten that the Aburame clan was famous for their bug jutsu's… and oh how poor little Lee was TERRIFIED of bugs…

* * *

Shino would not be living down the day that he was seen running through the forest and streets of Konoha, screaming at the top of his lungs that there were bugs trying to eat him, anytime soon…

* * *

**TBC...**

**Next up**: SHINO

* * *

(1) remember that filler episode where Lee starts a gym and Gai's disguised…badly… 'nuff said… lol

(2) no idea if that's actually possible, but I had to explain how Lee used the jutsu when he doesn't use charka

(3) I wonder how many times I can use the words youth and youthful. hehehe

(4) lol… that's 7, not counting the two in my last author's note

(5) poor Lee, he just couldn't make it through the first few minutes are someone else… well, that just mean's he's too honest to pretend to be something he's not I guess… lol… by the way, that's 8… lol

**A/N**: Ha ha… Lee _should_ be scared of bugs… he always dressed in green… bugs eat green stuff… you do the math… lol…I just had to do this chapter… I hope it's as amusing to all my readers as it was in my head… lol…

Once again, thank you all for reviewing and for reading… it warms my heart that people are liking my stories… **: D**


	7. Shino's day

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter summary**: What happens when the boys of the rookie nine and team Gai switch places? Shino NEVER loses, and he NEVER backs down from a challenge… but, can he get through a day pretending to be Lee… what will happen when Gai shows up?

* * *

**SHINO'S DAY**

* * *

"So, _Lee_, have fun, try not to strain any facial muscles when you _ping!_" said a much too lively 'Shikamaru' (Kiba).

"You're not doing a very good job of playing your part, _Shikamaru_." 'Lee' (Shino) bluntly replied.

"Whatever. See you around freak." 'Shikamaru' (Kiba) waved to his friend as he walked away. (1)

'Lee' (Shino) began making his way towards the forest. He didn't really like spending time with other people all that much, but since the bet rules stated that they had to be around other people at all times, he had to find someone.

He considered training with Neji, but then thought otherwise. A whole day with Naruto would be more than he could bear. Not to mention, Shino was about the only person in the world that Naruto didn't seem to like, and Shino felt the same. They didn't particularly dislike one another, but their personalities just seemed to clash, so they left their interactions to a minimum.

Instead, Shino decided he would go and find Tenten; maybe a little practice with the weapon's mistress of Konoha would be beneficial. Shino rationalized that she seemed the least annoying of all the people that Lee associated himself with.

Just then, a loud and obnoxious voice rung through the forest, not far from where Shino stood.

"DYNAMIC ENTRANCE!" came Gai's trademark exclamation, knocking over a few trees as he landed beside 'Lee' (Shino).

"Gai-sensei." spoke 'Lee' (Shino) upon seeing the green beast of Konoha besides him.

"LEE." Gai exclaimed.

"..." 'Lee' (Shino) remained silent.

"LEE!" Gai repeated.

"LEE…?"

"Lee?"

No sunsets, no waterfalls, no chirping birds, no hugging and no river of tears. No one could really blame Shino for not knowing this. Other than team Gai and the occasional 'lucky' observer would know that Shino wasn't playing the role of Lee very well, at that moment. But Shino himself had never been witness to the sunsets and waterfall tears.

"MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT, IS SOMETHING THE MATTER TODAY? HAS YOUR BEAUTIFUL FLOWER, SAKURA HARUNO, REJECTED YOUR YOUTHFUL LOVE? IF THAT IS SO, WE SHALL RUN 500 LAPS AROUND KONOHA, TO MAKE YOU STRONGER AND MORE WORTHY OF THE BEAUTIFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM'S LOVE. I AM CERTAIN THAT WE CAN MAKE HER ACCEPT YOUR YOUTHFUL LOVE." exclaimed Gai.

"..." 'Lee' (Shino) remained unmoved.

"BUT FIRST, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT, I MUST CHALLENGE MY ETERNAL RIVAL ONCE MORE. AND I SHALL DEFEAT MY ETERNAL RIVAL, OR I WILL WALK ON MY HANDS 500 TIMES AROUND KONOHA, BACKWARDS!" and with that, Gai did his 'good-guy pose', pinged, and then was off, leaving a bewildered 'Lee' (Shino) behind.

Moment's later, Shino saw himself, or rather Lee transformed as him, running through the forest screaming something about bugs and eating… This made Shino shiver. He had been unable to make out what Lee had said, since the mini-Gai-clone ran much too fast, but Shino was certain that he would soon find out and it wasn't going to be pretty…

* * *

**TBC...**

**Next up**: NEJI

* * *

(1) I love Kiba, he's so fun. Oh and just BTW, Kiba calling Shino a freak wasn't meant as an insult, they're friends

**A/N:** wow… that was short. But really… how much can I really say about Shino? He's such a mystery… I'm going to have to work on his character in future story lines… I hope you guys enjoyed it. It did give me a good idea for an extra chapter though… lol…you'll just have to wait.

Thanks again for the reviews **: D**


	8. Neji's Day

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter summary**: What happens when the boys of the rookie nine and team Gai switch places? Neji ponders the reasoning behind who switched with whom, cursing Shikamaru for pairing him with Naruto. Thanks to Shika, Neji is stuck behind a bush with everyone's favorite pervy sage. And WTF is Jiraya doing checking out _his_ Tenten! Neji x Tenten implied. Kiba x Hinata sort of implied.

* * *

**NEJI'S DAY**

* * *

It had been left up to Shikamaru to decide who would impersonate who. Neji, Sasuke, and Shino had been far too uninterested in the matter to attempt it, while Naruto, Kiba and Lee seemed unable to grasp the simple concept that none of the boys was supposed to impersonate their teammates.

Choji, in his unyielding loyalty and admiration of Shikamaru, had suggested that they have Shikamaru choose the pairings, reasoning that Shikamaru was the smartest one there and could thus make the game harder that way.

Though Shikamaru found everything troublesome, he had nonetheless relented to the boys' insistence. Afterwards, Neji suspected that Shikamaru had actually accepted only to make the whole game easier for himself.

Neji surmised that Shikamaru had strategically decided to impersonate Kiba. Choji was not an option as it was against the rules, Lee and Naruto were much too hyperactive for anyone but each of the two buffoons to play, and impersonating Sasuke or Neji required too much running for the lazy shinobi, since they were constantly chased down by fan girls. That only left Kiba and Shino.

Shino would have made a logical choice since Shikamaru could have easily played the part by going bug collecting. But Neji knew why Shikamaru had chosen Kiba instead. He was certain that it was partly to switch Lee and Shino, since that seemed to be the oddest pairing; then again any of them, except maybe Naruto, would have made an odd pairing with Lee. But switching Lee and Shino almost guaranteed that neither of the two would win the bet, making the game easier to win for the lazy genius.

But it wasn't merely a strategy to knock Lee and Shino out of the competition; KIBA was the most strategically sound choice for Shikamaru, as far as Neji was concerned. Everyone knew the dog boy was wild and overly energetic, but it was not uncommon to see the Inuzuka and his dog lazing about in some flower field. Neji was certain that Shikamaru would likely go out and find his cousin Hinata and convince her to go with him to the flower fields, to pick flowers while he slept, thereby keeping to the rule about being in the presence of others and still being able to do nothing, which was no doubt Shikamaru's plan.

Neji was also certain that Hinata would be unable to say no. She was never good at denying anyone anything, much less her wild and reckless teammate, whom Neji suspected she might have developed feelings for.

Realizing what Shikamaru had been up to when he chose the pairings, Neji felt frustrated with himself for not having seen it earlier. If he had known, he would have volunteered to assign the switches himself. He certainly would NOT have chosen to impersonate Naruto. He probably would have chosen to be Shino. Instead, here he was, hiding behind a bush with Naruto's perverted sensei.

At first, Neji had considered it a great opportunity to train with the legendary Sannin, but upon realizing that Jiraya's idea of training at the moment consisted of 'perfecting one's stealth skills', Neji became angered, and even, uncharacteristically yelled at the sannin, calling him a pervert! Then again, he was pretending to be Naruto, and Naruto always called Jiraya a pervert, so Neji rationalized that he was just playing his part.

"Woah! Look at that one!" yelled the aforementioned ero-sennin.

Neji was just about ready to get up and leave, when he noticed out of the corner of his eye the beauty that Jiraya was referring to; who happened to be undressing to get into the river at the moment.

_Wow, she is beautiful. She looks familiar…_ thought 'Naruto' (Neji). _Wait…_

"TENTEN!" exclaimed 'Naruto' (Neji).

As soon as the name escaped his lips, a barrage of weapons began flying toward the two figures hidden behind the bushes.

Let's just say, it's a good thing Jiraya is a legendary shinobi, and Neji knows how to dodge Tenten's attacks…. Unfortunately the trees weren't so lucky… and one stray shuriken made its way several meters to hit a frantic Shino, running like a maniac and screaming something about bugs.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Next up:** Naruto

* * *

**A/N**: hehehe… I love the end… lol…

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed… hopefully I'll have Naruto's chapter up soon, and then the bonus one. Thanks for the suggestions; I just might have Naruto spar with Tenten… maybe…


	9. Naruto's day

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter summary**: What happens when the boys of the rookie nine and team Gai switch places? Kind of short. Naruto's day as Neji. Neji hates ramen. Hanabi's bored. What's a ramen addict to do? Hope you like it. Neji x Tenten implied.

* * *

**NARUTO'S DAY**

* * *

This wasn't what he had in mind.

* * *

_xxx FLASHBACK xxx_

_"Hey Naruto," shouted 'Shikamaru' (Kiba) as the other 7 boys started heading their separate ways, "don't forget that Neji HATES ramen!" the lazy ninja wannabe told the wide eyed 'Neji' (Naruto)._

_xxx END OF FLASHBACK xxx_

* * *

_How could __**anyone**__ NOT love ramen?! _Naruto couldn't grasp the concept. It was ludicrous. And it had to be Naruto's luck that the **one** person he switched with would be the ramen hater. Naruto was sooo not happy (1).

If it weren't for what was at stake, Naruto would have given up right there and then. A whole day without ramen; it was insane! But no! Naruto would NOT lose. There was no way.

So there he was, the hyperactive loud mouth, sitting under a tree, pretending to meditate, all the while cursing the Hyuga prodigy.

"Baka Neji, baka Shikamaru… ahhhh…" screamed the frustrated 'Neji' (Naruto).

"Why are you calling yourself baka?" asked a curious Hanabi as she walked out from behind a tree.

"…" 'Neji' (Naruto) remained silent, attempting to play the role assigned to him… after all, he would not lose!

"Did Tenten-chan finally dump your sorry ass?" a smug Hanabi asked.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed 'Neji' (Naruto), "Ne- I'm not dating Tenten!" 'Neji' (Naruto) said, almost giving himself away.

"Riiiiight." Hanabi smirked.

"Hn" replied 'Neji' Naruto, _yeah right, like Neji-san would ever date a girl. He's probably gay. He looks like a girl. Maybe I should set him up with Sasuke-teme, they both look like girls. Hehehe _Naruto laughed at the thought.

"Whatever." Hanabi replied, "Take me shopping. I'm bored… And you have to do what I say." The young Hyuga demanded.

"No I don't!" 'Neji' (Naruto) childishly replied. (2),

"Yes you do!" replied Hanabi "Now take me, or I'll show everyone that picture you keep hidden under your futon." Hanabi said, smiling wickedly.

_Picture_? 'Neji' (Naruto) arched his eyebrow.

"Aww, come on Neeeejjjjiiiiiiii-nii-san" whined the young Hyuga, "Or maybe you can let me braid your hair!" she jumped excitedly at the thought.

"Huh?" the shocked expression on 'Neji' (Naruto)'s face sent Hanabi into a fit of laughter.

"Come onnnnn, it's not like it's the first time." Hanabi whined. "I've seen you let Tenten brush your hair all the time!"

_Oh really?_ 'Neji' (Naruto) smirked. _Jackpot! Wonder what I can get out of this information. Hehehe._ Naruto snickered at the thought.

"You're acting weird Neji-nii-san." Hanabi gave 'Neji' (Naruto) a funny look.

"Huh? What?... um… why don't we go eat something?" asked 'Neji' (Naruto).

"aaaa… suuurrrreee." replied Hanabi, still eyeing 'Neji' (Naruto) suspiciously.

* * *

_xxx in front of the Ichiraku xxx_

* * *

"But you HATE ramen!" Hanabi yelled.

"Keep it down!" said 'Neji' (Naruto), looking around nervously.

Hanabi noticed this. "Are you looking for someone?" she asked.

'Neji' (Naruto) looked down at the girl.

"I know! You're waiting for Tenten-chan!" yelled an excited Hanabi.

"Will you drop it already?!" yelled 'Neji' (Naruto). "And be quiet." He scolded. (3)

"…" Hanabi stared wild eyed at the prodigy. "What's it worth to you?" the girl said, a sinister smirk on her sweet face.

"…" _This girl's going to get me caught! _Thought a nervous 'Neji' (Naruto).

* * *

'Neji' (Naruto) sat on the forest floor gulping down his fifth bowl of beef ramen. He was sure the others would probably find out, even if Hanabi swore she wouldn't tell anyone, if he let her braid his hair. The little brat just couldn't be trusted, and chances were, Naruto would have to face the consequences for losing the bet, and all for a bowl (or five) of ramen…

_Totally worth it._

* * *

**TBC**

**NEXT UP**: BONUS CHAPTER

* * *

(1) hehehe Shikamaru's a genius

(2) Naruto is not very good at playing Neji

(3) like he's one to talk

**A/N:** This was actually a hard chapter to write. I couldn't think of anything. I was going to have Naruto sparing with Tenten, but then I remembered, the first chapter stated that Neji had already trained with Tenten, so… yeah… --sigh—well, it's not the _best_, but… I guess…


	10. BONUS

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter summary**: What happens when the boys of the rookie nine and team Gai switch places? This is a bonus chapter, inspired by the events of chapter 7: Shino's day; and my love of Kakashi. **: D **Just a short fun little story. Enjoy.

* * *

**BONUS CHAPTER: GAI AND KAKASHI'S DAY  
**

* * *

A green blur was seen running through the streets of Konoha yelling things about youth and rivalry.

"AT LAST, I HAVE FOUND YOU KAKASHI!" yelled an over excited Gai, not even bothering to catch his breath after searching wildly all over the village for the aforementioned masked man. (1)

Kakashi continued walking on towards his favorite tree in the forest to read the little orange book he had in front of him.

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE, SO THAT WE MAY ONCE AND FOR ALL DETERMINE WHICH OF US IS THE BETTER SHINOBI!" Gai exclaimed in his good guy pose, as Kakashi walked right past him.

"…" Gai was dumbfounded; Kakashi had not even looked up to acknowledge Gai's presence. Gai smiled, and pinged. "AH, MY ETERNAL RIVAL, HOW VERY YOUTHFUL OF YOU. ALWAYS WITH THAT 'TOO COOL FOR SCHOOL' ATTITUDE!"

As if realizing for the first time that Gai was there, (the youth obsessed sensei having stepped in Kakashi's path), Kakashi stopped.

"Did you say something?" Kakashi asked with a bored sigh. It didn't take a Shikamaru to figure out where _this_ was headed.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled a frustrated Gai, holding both hands up to his head, eyes wide open in disbelief, mouth agape. This sent the self proclaimed green beast of Konoha tail-spinning under a bright spotlight.

"I don't want to fight today." a bored sounding Kakashi informed Gai, effectively putting an end to Gai overdramatic sob-fest.

"WE BOTH HAVE 56 WINS." exclaimed Gai, "WHOEVER WINS THIS WILL BE THE ULTIMATE WINNER!"

"Even if I say no, it isn't going to matter is it?" sighed Kakashi, "It's my turn to decide the rules for this battle isn't it?"

"HAI!" yelled Gai.

Kakashi thought for a moment, "I know. Lets play hide-and-go-seek, one of us hides, and the other one seeks." A bored Kakashi finally said "Whoever finds the other faster wins… you hide first."

With that, Gai ran off to find the prefect hiding spot.

_That outta buy me a few hours._ Thought Kakashi, as he turned his attention back to the small orange book in his hand.

* * *

_10 hours later_

* * *

An ugly looking tree, that oddly resembled everyone's favorite youth obsessed sensei, proudly stood in the middle of a cluster of trees. It had been 10 hours, and still no sign of Kakashi. Surely Gai could not lose THIS challenge!

* * *

**TBC...** THE RESULT

* * *

(1) are you kidding?... Running around like a chicken with it's head chopped off is Gai's favorite pass time; he wouldn't get tired from running around the whole village a few hundred times...

**A/N**: hehehe, I hope you liked my little bonus chapter. I _might_ (more likely than not) add one more bonus chapter, just to let you all know the outcome of the bet. True, if you've read the first chapter of my other story, you know how the bet ended, but who won? And what do the losers have to do?...


	11. Results

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter summary**: What happens when the boys of the rookie nine and team Gai switch places? Well, you're read each boy's day, and you've read a fun bonus chapter with my favorite: Kakashi, as the star… And some of you have even read what happens afterwards, in the companion story (**WSFO**)… now the final chapter in this story… who won the bet? And what do the losers have to do?... hehehe enjoy.

* * *

**THE RESULTS  
**

* * *

Shikamaru watched as his seven friends marched through the streets of Konoha. It had been a week since the end of the bet, but with everything that had occurred (1), the boys had neglected to follow through with the remainder of the competition. After going through the day's occurrences, it was determined that Shikamaru had been the winner. Neji had not been surprised, but then again, no one else was that surprised either. (2)

Naruto had been the most obvious loss, since he had been the one to break the jutsu in front of the girls, consequently ending the whole game. After him, Neji had been forced to drop his guise as well, the other boys following suit shortly after. At the time, no one had bothered to take note of who was the last one of them to remove the jutsu. Shikamaru claimed that it had been him, and no one would have put it past him to think ahead, even in the middle of what had occurred, enough to wait until he was the last one to disengage the jutsu.

However, given the stakes, none of the guys were willing to give in so easily, so it was discussed in detail what each boy had done and investigated to make sure none had broken character before the bet had ended.

Naruto had been disqualified not only because he had been the one to end the challenge, but also because Neji had managed to get Hanabi to expose Naruto's stop at the Ramen stand.

Neji had been disqualified because Jiraya had divulged that Neji used his Byakugan after he realized Tenten was the one Jiraya had been spying on (while they were running away from her kunai and shuriken). (3)

Shino had been disqualified after Gai-sensei declared that he had known all a long that Shino wasn't his beloved student Lee (4).

Lee had been disqualified… well… everyone knew why he had been disqualified. And Shino was almost happy that they had to "pay up," at least that way everyone would know that the crazy Shino running through the forest yelling madly about bugs eating him, had been Lee and not Shino.

Choji had been disqualified because he'd curled into a fetal position and started whimpering when the fan girls had finally caught up with him. And Sasuke would NEVER do that…

Sasuke had been disqualified because it was discovered that 'Choji' had been rather rude on the day of the bet. And everyone knew that Choji was the kindest shinobi in the village.

Kiba, having been followed around all day by Akamaru, and the fact that he did too much in general, was disqualified as well. (5)

The only one who had not been disqualified, perhaps because, as Neji had suspected, he chose to play Kiba on a "day-off" mode, had been Shikamaru. He had been able to fool Hinata into believing that he was Kiba. Plus, it didn't hurt that Hinata spent the majority of the day fainting from all of 'Kiba' (Shikamaru)'s compliments.

So now, days later, Shikamaru watched as his seven fellow shinobi's walked through the streets of Konoha in the frilliest of dresses, as all the villagers watched them walk from the gates of the village, to the hokage tower.

And Shikamaru's prize? As if it weren't enough that he got to see his friends humiliate themselves in front of the whole village, he also got the guys to do all his chores for a week… including deer herding, and missions… what more could a lazy-ninja want?

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

(1) if you don't know what that means, read the companion story

(2) he is after all a super genius!... yay Shika!... lol

(3) yeah… Neji's hormone's, plus Tenten equals unintelligent Neji… lol

(4) he swears…. But we all know Gai had no idea

(5) sigh poor Kiba-kun, disqualified because he wasn't lazy enough… lol

**A/N:** This story is all done… I hope everyone liked it.

Lol… I bet Neji would make a very pretty girl… Sasuke too… Kiba would probably play it off as nothing; he doesn't seem the type to get embarrassed easily… You know what, Naruto would probably make a pretty girl with those eyes of his… lol… wonder what Lee would look like?... eek… lol…

Well once more, thank you all who read this story (and my other one) and thanks again to everyone who reviewed. :D


End file.
